Thunderstorms
by Little Goose Girl
Summary: Gai loves thunderstorms, but someone aboard the Gokai Galleon does not. The clash of thunder and flash of lightning bring back unpleasant memories. Joe/Ahim.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or anything associated with it.

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** Gai loves thunderstorms, but someone aboard the Gokai Galleon does not. The clash of thunder and flash of lightning bring back unpleasant memories. Number 2 in my Joe/Ahim crusade series of unrelated one-shots that may well contradict each other (so take each as a standalone).

**A/N: **You know the drill by now—I'm doing my little bit to bring up the population of Joe-Ahim stories, and I'd dearly love for other people to join the party!

**THUNDERSTORMS**

It was summer on Earth. Summer meant thunderstorms, and they were all to frequent for the Gokai Galleon crew's liking. Each new storm meant a retreat to some safe place in the world. All the while, they were keen never to get too far from Japan, the centre of the Zangyack army's operations. Unfortunately, the sound of thunder could be heard from a great distance away.

It was late at night, and only Captain Marvelous and Gai remained awake. Doc, Luka and Ahim were asleep in their own cabins, while Joe had fallen asleep some time ago on his incline bench, and Navi dozed on the back of Captain Marvelous' chair. Gai was reading a book on the couch, while Marvelous was sitting in his chair, thinking. About what, Gai had no idea.

When the sun had gone down hours ago, the clouds had been dark and angry. Gai remembered Marvelous and Joe exchanging looks of concern, but even now, was not sure what was bothering them.

"_Shall we move now, get it over and done with?" Marvelous had consulted Joe._

"_No, if it amounts to nothing, we will have lost a good position and wasted energy. Best to wait and see if anything comes of it."_

Gai had meant to ask them what they were talking about, but seeing none of the others looked worried, chose to let it pass. If it was something that concerned him, he was sure they'd let him know. Well, he was sure one of the others would let him know. Marvelous might not tell him just for the fun of it, and Joe's shyness around the newest member of the team was yet to wear off, though he'd never admit to it, and Gai just thought Gokai Blue never spoke.

It was nearly midnight when the first flash lit the sky. Gai glanced out the porthole, but then returned his attention to his book. Marvelous silently got to his feet and walked over to the porthole, ears straining. Three or four seconds later, a low rumbling filled the sky.

Joe was instantly awake and alert, pulling up into an upright sitting position in one quick movement. He too listened. A moment later, another flash lit the sky, but this one seemed to consume everything around it. Four seconds later, a massive, cracking sound filled the sky. Joe was on his feet the next second, jogging towards the stairs then up, towards the private cabins.

"Where has he gone?" Gai questioned.

"Upstairs," was Marvelous' only reply. He was waiting for the next few peels of thunder to figure out of the storm was headed in their direction.

"He's going to bed? But he seemed in such a rush. Does he not like thunderstorms?"

"Ahim does not like thunderstorms," Marvelous said absently.

Gai was confused—imagine brave Ahim being scared of a silly thing like a storm!—but did not asked any more questions. Doubtless, there was some story behind this fear, and he would ask her in the morning.

* * *

><p>Joe was outside her door just moments after he had woken up. He was lucky that he was always completely alert from the moment he opened his eyes, unlike his Captain who'd been known to take hours to wake up fully.<p>

Gently, he tapped on the door. "Ahim?" he asked quietly. If she was, by some miracle, sleeping through this, he would loathe to wake her up. Another crack of thunder shook the ship with its power, and Joe heard a small sob coming from insider her cabin.

"I am awake," was Ahim's quiet reply.

This was routine by now, it had happened many times. Joe quietly opened the door behind him, leaving it open so some gentle light from the hall could filter in. It was like a nightlight for a child, confirming there was no danger in the bedroom. Ahim did not need it, though she had never told Joe. He liked to think it helped, it was his own personal touch, so she did not tell him.

Ahim was sitting bolt upright in her bed, her sheets scrunched up around her, clenched in her fists. Her appearance was as immaculate as ever, as though even sleeping the elegant way had been taught to the princess. The only stains on the perfect picture were her wide, fearful eyes and downturned lips.

Joe sat on her bed as close to the edge as he could. Anyone not with Joe's perfect poise and control would likely have fallen off. He sat there with ease, though, if not with comfort, and reached out to lightly brush the back of one of Ahim's fists. Words were not needed from him. His strong, reassuring presence was enough.

After a few moments of silence, interrupted only by another peel of thunder which made Ahim jump, the former princess finally spoke. "Is this never going to get any better for me?"

"I hope it will, in time," Joe said quietly, holding her hand now. "It is still too recent, perhaps."

"You are very kind, Mr Joe," Ahim smiled weakly at him. "Always coming to see that I am okay, when you should be sleeping yourself."

"I don't mind," Joe replied, embarrassment flooding his voice and his cheeks. He still was not used to her compliments.

"You should be resting," Ahim added with some concern. She knew she would not be sleeping again that night, but did not want to deprive Joe of any sleep, not with the tough training schedule he abided by.

"I will once the storm passes," Joe said. "As long as there is a storm, I am staying here, you know that."

"I do, and I am very grateful," Ahim smiled at him.

The loud, ship-shaking thunder continued, and with each new clap, Ahim's trembling grew worse. After a few minutes, Joe moved to sit beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He waited, as always, with baited breath to see if the move was too bold, but thankfully Ahim did not seem to mind. She leaned into his broad chest, taking comfort from his sturdy presence.

Captain Marvelous appeared in the doorway some short time later, his shadow stretching out across the foot of the bed.

"The distance between lightning and thunder is growing greater. The storm seems to be going North. We won't have to move tonight."

"Right," Joe replied, nodding at him. Ahim offered Marvelous a small, but relieved smile. Hopefully, it would all be over soon.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Gai was one of the first to wake up. He had asked Navi to wake him up in time to help Doc with breakfast. Gai had slept soundly the previous night, going to bed moments after the storm started. He loved a good storm, the way the lightning cast relief on an entire night-time landscape, the thrilling sound of the thunder, the way you could actually feel the atmosphere thicken, knowing barometer was rising.<p>

As he headed towards the stairs, he was surprised to see Ahim's door open. Poking his head in, he was more than a little stunned by the sight he was confronted with. Ahim was asleep, but her head rested on a chest rather than a pillow. Joe's chest. Gai was surprised to see the usually aloof first mate there with the former princess. Joe was still sitting upright, above the blankets while Ahim was still below. Sometime after the storm had subsided, they'd both fallen asleep. Ahim in a slightly distressed state, yet well on the way to being comforted, while Joe had a small smile upon his lips.

Confused, Gai shook his head, but continued to make his way downstairs. In the kitchen, he saw Doc busy at work already.

"Doc," he began. "What is the deal with Joe and Ahim?"

"Ah, you saw that, did you?" Doc asked absently, trying to find the frying pan. "Ahim isn't happy during a storm. The thunder is too much like the sounds of heavy artillery and explosions, the lightning too similar to ray guns and explosions. Each time there is a storm, she is reminded of the destruction of Famille."

"Oh," was Gai's only shocked reply. Of course. The poor princess, how distressed last night's storm must have made her!

As he went about helping Doc with breakfast, he asked, "But why does Joe of all people go to comfort her? Why not you, or Luka? Marvelous, even?"

"I am not entirely sure why," Doc lied. Opting for a partial truth, he added: "I think it was Joe who calmed her down during her first storm aboard the Gokai Galleon, and he has felt it his duty ever since."

"I see."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Joe was awake. By now, he should have begun his first set of push-ups. This morning, however, he was reluctant to move. It was the first time he'd stayed with Ahim all through the night, the first time he'd slept beside her. Ahim would be awake soon, and Joe wanted to make sure she had recovered from the storm.<p>

He really ought to be there when she woke up, you know, for Ahim's sake.

**And that's a wrap, folks! I was going to go into more detail about Ahim's first thunderstorm with Joe, but I think I might save that for my story about how Ahim came to be aboard the Gokai Galleon, **_**Against All Odds**_**.**

**Happy reading and writing—and pretty please review on your way out! I love to hear from all of you :-D**

**Little Goose Girl**


End file.
